Love in NYC
by Kimball20
Summary: The Grasshopper went to the library to get some books. But instead, he found love. Grasshopper/OC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I don't own James and the Giant Peach for they are owned by Roald Dahl's family and the Disney company. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Library:

The Grasshopper woke up one morning. It was a beautiful spring day. It was his turn to take James to school today.

After he washed up and got dressed, he put his molecule on and went downstairs two books under his lower arm.

In the kitchen, he saw the Centipede making omlettes for everyone. Being a vegetarian, the Grasshopper grabbed the nearest apple from the fruit bowl.

"You think killing unborn chickens will satisfy your stomach?" the Grasshopper said.

"You think eating apples will make you even more stuck-up?" the Centipede replied.

He gave the Centipede a death glare. "Don't make me kick you in the teeth again." the Grasshopper muttered.

The Centipede shuttered at this. He still had that hole in his mouth where the Grasshopper kicked him in the jaw.

At this moment, James, Earthworm, Ms. Spider, and Glowworm entered the room. James was ready for the school day.

"Hello James," the Grasshopper said, his cheerful tone returning "Before you learn today, you need breakfast."

The Grasshopper picked up James and placed him in a chair. The Centipede put an omelet on everyone's (except for the Grasshopper's) plates.

"This is fantastic," Ms. Spider said as she took her first bite.

"Thank you, cutie," Centipede replied.

"There's dirt in my omelet," the Earthworm remarked "Thanks!"

Just as they were eating, the Ladybug came in through the front door. She was exhausted from work.

"Boy am I tired," the Ladybug said as she sat at the table "I delivered triplet boys today."

"Did she say 'truffle toys'?" the Glowworm asked.

"No," James corrected her "She said 'triplet boys'."

While the Grasshopper ate his apple, the others enjoyed their omelets. When James was finished, he picked up his school things and told everyone good-bye.

"Have a nice day," they all said.

James and the Grasshopper went out the door.

The school was about four blocks away, which was good enough for any of them. Children were talking and playing clapping games as James and the Grasshopper went to the school.

"Now remember James," the Grasshopper said "Listen to the teacher and don't get into any trouble."

"I'll try." James said.

With that, James gave him a hug. The Grasshopper, putting his books down, hugged him back.

"Have a nice day, James," the Grasshopper whispered.

He let go of James as the bell rang. James ran to the school doors. Before he went inside, he waved at the Grasshopper.

The Callow Public Library was where the Grasshopper was heading to. He had finished reading two books by Charles Dickens entitled A Tale of Two Cities and Nicolas Nicklby.

He entered the library. Doris the librarian was there as she was filing her nails. She had red curly hair and blue-rimmed glasses. When the Grasshopper came into the library the first time, she was frightened of him. But she found out he was nice and didn't want to eat her.

"Hello, Mr. Grasshopper," Doris greeted "What did you think of the books?"

"I thought they were both magnificent," the Grasshopper replied "Do you have a copy of Great Expectations?"

"I think we do," Doris said "Let's check, shall we?"

So the Grasshopper followed Doris where the book would be at. She looked through the entire section, but no luck.

"Sorry," Doris said "Someone must have picked it up. If you want, I could put you on a waiting list."

"All right," the Grasshopper said "I can always get something else. Thank you though."

The Grasshopper looked around the library to see what kind of books to get. He decided to explore other writers. He picked up the following:

*Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte

*Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens (the only Charles Dickens book he could find)

*Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll

*The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway

*Moby Dick by Herman Mellville

*The Complete Works of William Shakespeare

The problem with people and so many objects in their hands was that it blocks where they're going. As the Grasshopper had the books in his hands, he couldn't see where he was going. He crashed into someone and both people, along with the books, fell to the floor.

Who is this person? Don't you just love cliffhangers? Review please! And maybe check out my other fanfics.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I want to let you know I will NOT be updating for a while due to stress. You see, I used to be friends to this girl who used to be on and she did something terrible to me to the point that I went into an epileptic seizure. **

**And now every time I go on this website, I think of her and it causes me to go into a panic attack. **

**Because of this, plus I want to focus on my career, I will not be putting new stories or chapters on this website until further notice.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
